Como en las peliculas
by Yuko-96
Summary: Kano le enseñaba ciertas cosas al más pequeño del Mekakushi-dan a través de una pelicula, y eso a Kido no le gustaba. Así que le pide como favor a la joven idol que averigüe que es lo que sucede, pero esta no saldrá muy pronto a dejarle el reporte de lo sucedido a su líder.


_**¡Hola a todos! Les traje HibiMomo con Lemon eue **_

_**Les contare por qué hice esto, hace un tiempo atrás, exactamente el día antes de que saliera el cm de Hibiya; con una amiga hicimos una linda apuesta, si al día siguiente - el sábado - salia el cm de Seto, ella me hacía un one-shot lemon de SetoMary y si salia Hibiya, yo debía hacer un HibiMomo lemon para ella... Y como verán aquí estoy yo pagando mi apuesta :33333 -unos cuantos, muchos días después -**_

_**Advertencia: Lemon... (suavecito (?)**_

_**Los personajes de Kagerou Project/Days no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin ~Shizen no Teki-P~**_

_**Dedicado - y como pago de apuesta también - a mi querida amiga Runo Cartwright...**_

* * *

Esto no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada y es que Kano llevaba varias horas encerrado junto con Hibiya en la habitación del último y eso a Kido le daba mala espina. Necesitaba averiguar qué era lo que esos dos estaban tramando, pero no podía ir ella, ya que lo más seguro era que terminaría por acribillarse con el chico rubio y eso no le convenía, no en estos momentos. Miro a su alrededor con el fin de encontrar a quien pudiera mandar, pero para su desgracia solo había dos personas más en la base y esas eran Mary y Momo, así que una de ellas debía de mandar; mandar a Mary era una muy mala idea, porque lo más seguro seria que ambas criaturas terminarían congelados… así que solo le quedaba la joven idol.

—Kisaragi. —Kido miro seriamente a la rubia, la cual se acercó a ella en forma de respuesta a su llamado. —Necesito pedirte un favor…

—Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

—Quiero que vayas a la habitación de Hibiya y averigües que tanto hacen esos dos ahí. —Momo dudo un poco, pero termino accediendo. Sin más se dirigió a la habitación del peli-castaño, parándose frente a la puerta. Dudo un momento, no estaba segura si tocar o entrar sin avisar, pero finalmente se decidió por lo primero.

—Hibiya… voy a entrar.—Dijo mientras tocaba suavemente la puerta, luego tomo la manilla entre sus manos, pero antes de abrir sintió un gran alboroto dentro de la habitación, lo cual la asusto un poco, pero después de unos segundos Kano salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—M-Momo… ¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita?

—¿Qué… estaban haciendo ahí dentro?

—Na-Nada~ Nada de lo que debas preocuparte… ahora si me lo permites, me gustaría ir a bromear un rato con Kido. —Dicho eso, el joven se marchó del lugar. Momo sintió un poco de pena por él, ya que esas bromas terminarían volviéndose golpes en su contra.

Dudo un poco el entrar o no a la habitación, pero debía cumplir con la orden de su líder, así que no titubeo más y abrió la puerta, encontrándose sentado en la cama a un cansado, sonrojado y nervioso Hibiya. Al ver esa escena y recordar lo nervioso que estaba al principio Kano, mil películas se le pasaron por la mente, llegando a imaginar lo más horroroso y pervertido a la vez, que se le haya ocurrido en toda su vida.

—¿Qui-Quién te dio permiso para entrar, A-Abuela? —A penas si hablaba el menor, su respiración agitada y el nerviosismo provocaba que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Momo, y es que aún por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas que ambos chicos pudieran haber estado haciendo. Lo mejor sería dejar de juntarse mucho tiempo con Mary.

—Hibiya… ¿Qué…?—No pudo continuar, ya que noto como Hibiya miraba desesperadamente hacia la alfombra, al parecer el muchacho quería alcanzar algo que había ahí. Así que sin dudarlo Kisaragi se giró hacia la alfombra, inclinándose un poco para poder mirar más de cerca, lo que parecía ser un cd.  
Hibiya trago saliva fuertemente, ahora tenía dos problemas, el primero era que Momo supiera de que trataba ese cd y el segundo era que… él tenía una vista privilegiada hacia el bastante pronunciado trasero de la chica.

—¿Qué es esto? —La joven idol tomo entre sus manos y leyó el título que tenía el cd, sonrojándose de golpe al terminar de leerlo. —Alicia sin calzones…—Se giró para pedir explicaciones, pero lo que vio le impacto aún más que el título de la película.

Hibiya mordía su labio inferior, ver ese trasero con tan buenas proporciones producía algo en él, algo que hace poco ya había experimentado. Al sentir la mirada de la rubia, no pudo evitar que su cara se pusiera completamente roja, ya que lo único que la muchacha observaba era a su despierto y erecto "amigo".

—Hibiya tú…

—¡Cállate! ¡Es mi habitación y hago lo que quiera aquí!

—Pe-Pero…—No pudo continuar ya que el menor la había lanzado bruscamente a la cama, lo cual la estaba asustando un poco, Hibiya tenía en sus ojos un brillo bastante peculiar, se notaba en su mirada el deseo que tenía y no era un deseo muy puro que digamos.

Amamiya saco una bufanda de su cajonera y la uso para amarrar ambas manos de la muchacha al marco de su cama.

—Okey… Hibiya, conversemos detenidamente el asunto…

—¡Ah! No sé ni que estoy haciendo…

—Oh… dime ¿Qué hacían con Kano?

—Estábamos viendo esa película, y…

—¿Y?

—Él me estaba enseñando a…

—¿Qué cosa?

—A…—Dudo un poco en decirlo, pero ya en la situación que se encontraba que más daba. —Me estaba enseñando a masturbarme…

Los ojos de Momo se abrieron como platos, jamás pensó que el castaño le dijera aquello, pero en la situación en la que estaba lo comprendía, además, pensaba que esta era una muy buena oportunidad para confesarle algo.

—Hibiya…

—¿Qué?

—¿Me vas a soltar?

—No…

—¿…Por qué?

—Solo quiero jugar un rato~

—Y ese juego… ¿Implica tener tus manos sobre mis pechos?

—¿A-Ah? —Sin darse cuenta el chico tenía ambas manos sobre los grandes pechos de la joven. Se sonrojo de golpe, pero no quito las manos, sino que inconscientemente los apretó suavemente, provocando que un leve gemido saliera de la boca de Kisaragi y eso, fue lo que provoco que Hibiya se sentara sobre la chica y la mirara con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. —Vamos a divertirnos un rato ¿Qué dices, abuela?

—Quiero ver lo que puedes hacer~—Momo ya no se podía negar, aunque no lo demostrara, el hecho de estar amarrada a la cama y tener a Hibiya en "esas" condiciones la excitaba.

El castaño comenzó a bajar despacio la cremallera de la sudadera que la chica llevaba; ya con ella completamente abierta, Hibiya se dio cuenta de que la muchacha no llevaba una blusa puesta bajo su sudadera, solo tenía puesto bajo esta su sujetador.

—¿Sabías que la gente normal suele usar una blusa bajo su sudadera?

—O-Olvide ponérmela… A-Además no te quejes, te ahorre trabajo.

—Mhmp…—Por un lado Momo tenía razón, no estaba esa molesta prenda que le impedía la visión a esas dos hermosas obras de artes, pero por otro lado, el hecho de que no estuviera, restaba algo de entretención a su juego. Quito el broche del sujetador, que para su suerte, estaba en la parte delantera de este. Una vez retirada la prenda, Hibiya comenzó a lamer tímidamente los grandes senos de la chica, pero al ver la mueca de gusto que tenía la idol, el chico fue algo más atrevido. Comenzó a succionar el pezón del pecho derecho de su compañera, mientras que con su mano acariciaba el izquierdo, pero luego de un rato se dispuso a "amamantarse" del seno contrario.

—Pa-Pareces un bebé…—A duras penas salían las palabras de la boca de Momo y es que las atenciones que le estaba dando el muchacho, la tenían flotando en las nubes.

—Comparado con tu edad, soy un bebé… vieja~—Momo iba a reclamarle, pero no pudo, ya que el oji-marrón atrapo sus labios en un tierno beso, uno lleno de cariño y amor, pero… que gracias a la situación en la que se encontraban, ese beso se fue transformando en un bastante fogoso y lleno de deseo por parte de ambos. Sin deshacer el beso, Hibiya deslizo una de sus manos por el suave y delicado abdomen de la chica, recorriendo cada centímetro con la punta de sus dedos. Llego hasta el botón que cerraba el pantalón corto que la muchacha llevaba y sin pensarlo dos veces lo desabotono y poco a poco comenzó a bajar los pantalones de la chica hasta quitárselos completamente, dejándola expuesta a su merced solamente en bragas.

Con dos de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar la zona íntima de la muchacha, mientras que esta cerraba los ojos fuertemente y se mordía el labio inferior. Ella deseaba "jugar" de igual manera con él, pero estaba atada a la cama y lo único que le quedaba era disfrutar de las caricias y atenciones que el menor le proporcionaba.

Continuo manoseando todo ese lugar, sintiendo como poco a poco esa zona comenzaba a volverse húmeda, y eso lo llenaba de orgullo, ya que por lo que vio en aquella película, eso era algo bueno. Finalmente se decidió a dejar a Momo completamente desnuda y cuidadosamente le quito las bragas, sonrojándose bastante en el acto, de verdad era mucho más excitante ver aquello frente a él que en la película… Definitivamente Momo era mucho más excitante que la chica de esa loca película porno.

Tomo entre sus manos una de esas blancas y suaves piernas, recorriéndola completa con su lengua, hasta llegar a la intimidad de la joven. Momo lo observo detenidamente, estaba algo nerviosa por imaginarse lo que haría el chico, claro si es que se atrevía a hacerlo, pero para su fortuna se atrevió; soltó un gemido agudo al sentir la lengua del muchacho saborear todo su interior.

Por su parte Hibiya estaba completamente concentrado en su trabajo, disfrutando de los nuevos sabores que su boca estaba experimentando en ese momento. Penetraba gentilmente el interior de la chica con su lengua, mientras escuchaba los melodiosos chillidos de placer que salían de la boca de Kisaragi, pero debía terminar con esto, necesitaba experimentar el nivel máximo de este juego y ese era… volverse uno con la rubia.

Levanto la mirada mientras se relamía los labios, produciendo que Momo se sonrojara ante eso.

—N-No hagas eso… es desagradable…—Momo desvió la mirada avergonzada, no le gustaba que el muchacho hiciera eso, le daba algo de asco, pero a la vez la excitaba aún más de lo que estaba.

—No le veo el problema…—Tomo un extremo de la bufanda y la jalo bruscamente, deshaciendo el nudo que aprisionaba las manos de la muchacha, dejándola libre de ataduras. Momo no perdió tiempo y rápidamente le quito la camisa al chico, ya había estado mucho tiempo siendo "torturada" por el chico y necesitaba tener su oportunidad. Cambio posiciones bruscamente con el muchacho, sorprendiendo al menor en el acto.

—¿Q-Qué crees que haces…? Tks…—En vez de contestar a la pregunta, Momo se limitó a lamer el torso desnudo del menor, recorriendo cada extremo, sin que ningún lugar se escapara de su lengua.

Hibiya ya no podía más, necesitaba terminar con esto de una vez por todas, así que en un dos por tres, él estaba nuevamente sobre la muchacha, mirándola con deseo y cariño.

—Hi-Hibiya…

—Tú… Tú me gustas. —Momo abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, jamás pensó que él fuera el primero en declararse, es más, jamás pensó que el muchacho compartiera los mismos sentimientos que ella. No le importaba si la llamaran pedófila o profanadora de cunas, ella amaba al castaño y eso era lo que importaba, más ahora que sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

—Tú también me gustas…—Hibiya poso sus labios en los de la rubia, en un beso calmado y tierno, el cual transmitía los sentimientos que ambos compartían. Sin soltar los labios de la chica, el castaño comenzó guiar su miembro hasta la entrada de la chica, introduciéndolo poco a poco, aunque inmediatamente sus instintos se apoderaron de él y termino penetrando a la pobre muchacha de golpe, la cual ahogo un pequeño gritillo de dolor contra los labios del chico.

—L-Lo siento… ¿Te lastime? —El menor la miro asustada, se dejó llevar por sus deseos y termino dañando a Momo y eso no le gustaba.

—Tran-Tranquilo, solo dame algo de tiempo…—Hubo un pequeño silencio, ambos estaban completamente quietos, hasta que finalmente la joven comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, indicándole a Hibiya que podía continuar. El chico lo dudo un poco, pero deseaba tanto esto que no tardó mucho en comenzar a embestir al chica; al comienzo eran unas suaves y delicadas embestidas, pero acorde iba pasando el tiempo y el placer comenzaba a inundar todo su cuerpo, Hibiya acelero el ritmo de las estocadas, haciéndolas más profundas y rápidas.

Por su parte Momo aferro sus uñas a la espalda del muchacho, poco a poco el dolor se convertía en una sensación maravillosa para ella, haciendo que anhelara más de eso a cada instante. Continuaron así por un buen rato, a cada minuto que pasaba el ritmo se iba haciendo más rápido y salvaje, produciendo que poco a poco ambos comenzaran a sentir su límite, llegando primero Momo y al cabo de unos minutos, Hibiya termino corriéndose en el cálido interior de la rubia. Con cuidado el castaño se retiró del interior de la chica y con la respiración agitada se acostó al lado de está. La rubia sonrió satisfecha, luego giro la cabeza en dirección al muchacho, dándose cuenta de que este ya estaba completamente dormido.

—Vaya, sí que te esforzaste…—Tomo las sabanas y cubrió a ambos con ella, para luego acomodarse en el suave y sudado pecho del menor, donde finalmente termino siendo vencida por el sueño y el cansancio.

* * *

_**Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado~ dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones:3 **_


End file.
